Football Time 2
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: The sequal to number 1, after much gloating by Lance, Scott agrees that the X-Men will play football against the Brotherhood.


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of their characters.

A/N: This is the sequel to Football time, I plan to do a series of Sports where the Brotherhood play the X-Men, but only if people like this one, so please R&R. Also I know Scott is OOC but I felt it would be funnier this way.

Football Time 2

By Race Baj

  
  


"So Summers, I assume you have heard that the brotherhood flattened Duncan and his goons in a football game." Lance taunted Scott as he was putting some things in his locker.

"Lance your modesty amazes me." Scott replied sarcastically.

"Your just jealous because you know we are the kings at football."

"You only won because you and your goons used your 'abilities'"

"Oh yeah right shades, me and the rest of the brotherhood can flatten you and the X-Geeks and you know it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then tomorrow we will play you and the brotherhood, to see who is really better!"

  
  


Lance walked into the over crowded cafeteria. Normal he would walk over to where Kitty sat, ask to sit there, got shot down, then trudged back to the brotherhood's table, but today he went straight over to where Fred, Toad, and Pietro sat.

"Good news everyone!" Lance said sitting down.

"The cafeteria's food is edible today?" Pietro asked picking through the mystery meat.

"Better!"

"Kitty stopped boarding up her window?" Toad snickered

"No." Lance sighed.

"Ok what's the news?" Pietro asked.

"The brotherhood football team QB, Lance Alvers has found us some worthy opponents."

"You talked to Summers again?" Toad asked burying his face in his hands.

"Yeah, we will trample the X-Geeks in football!" Lance shouted standing on his chair. "They may fight for truth, justice, and other crap like that!"

"Oh lord." Fred sighed rolling his eyes

"But we fight for rebellion! Freedom! We shall triumph! We are the champions! We can not be beaten!" The cafeteria erupted in laughter and applause.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Pietro chuckled.

"Thank you for that round of applause, Mr. Alvers will be signing autographs in the library after school." Toad mocked. Lance bowed and then looked over to Scott who was unhappily grumbling.

"So when is the big game?" Pietro asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"We'll be ready for them!" Blob said pounding his hand in his fist.

  
  


"Like, what was Lance all worked up about?" Kitty asked as the X-Men drove back to the institute.

"Err..." Was all Scott could reply.

"Oh lord, what did Lance convince you to do this time?" Kurt asked.

"Well... we're playing a football game against them." Scott said sheepishly

"Oh lord, we're gunna die." Evan moaned.

"Come on, we can beat them!"

"Give it up Scott." Rouge told him "The demolished the football team."

"But they used their powers, we can beat them!"

"He's got a point." Jean put in.

"Thank you!" Scott said, glad finally someone agreed with him.

"Well, I guess we can try." Kurt shrugged.

  
  


"Ok people!" Scott shouted to the X-Men who were all in their battle uniforms. The X-Men were running into large tackling dummies, and kept bouncing off.

"Scott, we're tired." Kurt groaned as he walked up to him. Lance looked him straight in the eye and blew is whistle as Kurt groaned and held his ears.

"Get back to work!" Scot shouted. Everyone shrugged then tackled Scott and went back inside to sleep.

  
  


"Ok team, here are the plays." Lance addressed the brotherhood as a blackboard with 4 Xs and 6 Os.

"Are we the Xs or the Os?" Toad asked.

"The Xs Lance groaned slightly annoyed."

"With X am I?" Pietro asked.

"Does it matter."

"Yes."

"You're the one here!" Lance said as he slammed the chalk against the blackboard pointing to a X.

"Your kidding me right? I doesn't even look like me." Pietro protested.

"I don't care!" Lance shouted at him.

"Uh Lance?" Fred asked.

"What is it Fred." Sighed Lance.

"Are we the Xs or the Os?"

"Arghh!" Lance picked up the black board and broke it over Fred's head then walked up to his room.

  
  


The Brotherhood and the X-Men came onto the field, and Forge's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Welcome to Brotherhood versus X-men game, the first clash between these two titans. The teams are gathered on the field for the coin toss."

"Call it in air." Lance said as he threw the coin in the air.

"Heads." Scott said as it came down and landed on heads. "Yes!" Scott shouted but then a 'unexplained tremor' tipped the coin to tails. The brotherhood all cheered and Lance looked quite proud. However then Scott's eye beam shot out and tipped the coin over back to heads. The tremor came again and it tipped, then Scott's beam knocked it back to heads. This continued for awhile until Lance and Scott tried to tip it and it flew into the air. As it landed Fred stomped on it and pushed it into the ground. Then he removed his foot and it was heads.

"They win!" he said grabbing Lance and dragging him back to their end.

  
  


The Teams lined up on either end, this time the ball was on a tee and Fred kicked the ball, then back up a bit onto Lance's foot. As the ball flew through the air Lance hopped down the field, cursing and holding his foot in pain. Toad grabbed onto Pietro's back and he ran off toward the X-Men's end. Pietro was about 10 yards from their zone and he leaped off Pietro's back and flew through the air. The ball finally came down and landed in Kurt's hands. 

"Die fuzzy!" Toad screamed as he landed on Kurt, pushing him to the ground.

"Oh, and Todd Tolansky makes a wonderfully innovative tackle on Kurt Wagner." Forge said. "And the X-Men have the ball on their own 10 yard line."

  
  


The teams are lined up, a very nervous looking Evan has the ball with Scott (obviously the QB) behind him, and Fred in front of him. The others are lined up beside. Scott huts the ball and Fred immediately tramples Evan. Scott leaps to the side to avoid Fred and then gets tackled by Lance.

"In your face Summers!" Lance taunted.

  
  


The group is lined up and Scott huts the ball. Evan gets trampled and Scott runs back a bit. Kurt teleports past Lance and Toad and Kitty phases right through Pietro. Scott throws the ball and it is way off but Kurt ports over there, as well Pietro runs there. Kurt shoves Pietro out of the way and catches the ball. He then starts running. Lance creates a quake to trip him, and the ball flies out of his hands. Lance picks it up and starts running but Scott shoots Lance's feet he falls to the ground, right at Scott's feet.

"Oh shut up." Lance said as Scott looked at him with a smug smile on his face.

  
  


This time Fred was in front of Lance and he hiked the ball to him. Lance went back a bit, and then held the ball out to Toad who then ran and jumped over Evan and Scott and started hopping to the end zone. However Kurt was not far behind. He ported in front of Toad, who ran right into him, causing them both to fall.

  
  


On the 40 yard line, of the X-men's end-zone, the teams are lined up. Fred huts the ball, the picks up Evan who was in front of him. Jean was running to tackle Scott but Fred through Evan into her. Kurt ported up to Lance who picked him up and tossed him aside. Lance through the ball and Pietro caught it, then ran to the 20 yard line but he tripped over a odd spike that was sticking out of the ground.

"That was very clumsy!" Evan laughed walking up to Pietro.

  
  


The groups are lined up again. The ball is hiked and Lance goes back then creates a huge quake that trips everyone. He then runs past the it seemed like he would make it to the end-zone but Kurt ported on top of him.

"Get up fuzz ball!" Lance shouted trying to get him off. Lance ended up tripping... on the one line yard!

  
  


The teams were lined up and Fred huts the ball and Lance hands it back to him, Fred then ran right past all the X-Men and made it into the end-zone. They lined up again and Fred was about to kick for the extra point but Kurt ported over, and landed on the ball. Fred shrugged and kicked the football, and screaming Kurt, through the goal post and they landed in the stands.

"And the brotherhood is leading the game, 7-0." Forge announced.

  
  


The teams lined up on their own zones and Lance backed up behind the goal post and Fred kicked the ball. Jean caught it and the two teams rushed toward each other. Jean made it to the 50 yard line and everything looked open, until Fred stepped in front of her and she ran into his fist.

"Wow, I'm gunna make a necklace!" Fred exclaimed as he picked up three of Jean's teeth that he knocked out.

  
  
  
  


The team's lined up, and Evan handed the ball to Scott then ran away to prevent being trampled by Fred. Lance yelled something to Fred and he ran toward the middle of the field, where Scott had thrown the ball. Kurt ported there and caught the ball he landed right in front of Fred and was raised into the air. Kurt handed Fred the ball to avoid getting pounded and Fred began to run. Scott blasted the ball out of Fred hands and Kurt recovered it then made it to the end-zone. The teams got lined up for the two point conversion. Evan hiked the ball to Scott who handed it to Kitty who phased through Fred and walked into the end-zone.

"What a comeback, the X-Men now lead 8-7!" Forge exclaimed.

  
  


The teams lined up again one their own sides. Kurt was the kicker and he did a very pathetic job of kicking the football, however scoot blasted it so it went to the Brotherhoods end-zone. Lance caught it and the team started running down the field. Lance did a impressive dodging move on Scott, then pushed Rouge to the side of him, and was about to ram the next person, when he realised it was kitty. He stopped just short of her and smiled.

"Hi Lance." She said grabbing the ball and walking past him.

"Hi...Kitty." He said, still kinda dazed. Kitty ran down the field but Pietro ran in front of her and snatched the ball.

"I'll take that!" Pietro began running down the field but Kurt teleported in front of him. Unfortunately Pietro never realised this and tripped over Kurt, flying over him until coming to a complete stop.

  
  


The teams lined up... yes again. Fred hiked the ball to Lance who immediately leaped onto Fred's back. Fred grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him. About 20 yards farther Lance landed.

"See ya suckers!" He shouted running down the field. He was at the 10 yard line when Scott shot out a optic blast that created a crated right in font of Lance, that he tripped over, however he still slid into the end-zone. The lined up for the extra point and Lance did a hand off to Toad, who jumped into the air, and used Scott's back as a spring board to make it into the end-zone.

  
  


"What a game, the Brotherhood pull ahead, and there is time for one more play, the X-men have the ball!" Forge announced as the Brotherhood lined up for the kick. Lance was feeling braver so he held the ball out and Fred kicked the ball, then lost his balance and fell on Lance. Scott blasted the ball in midair so it flew back, and Kurt teleported up and grabbed it. He landed, but then Fred grabbed him and the ball and started running. Evan used a spike to trip him, and the ball flew from his hands. Jean dove on top of it, then Lance dove on her, then Scott dove on Lance, then Pietro dove on Scott, Kitty on Pietro, Toad on Kitty, Rouge on Toad, and Kurt was still unconscious from when Fred tripped, he fell on Kurt. The only one not on the pile was Evan. The ball popped out of the pile and into Evan's hands.

"Run Evan!" the X-Men screamed. Evan took off down the field as fast as he could, Pietro crawled out of the pile and began to run. Everything seemed in slow motion, Pietro's feet beating into the ground as he chased Evan, then he decided to stop fooling around and ran at his highest speed. With Evan a few feet from the end zone, Pietro ran past him in a blur and grabbed the football. Evan looked back at Pietro, surprised... then ran right into the Goal Post.

"The Brotherhood win!" Forage announced as Pietro stepped in the End zone and held his hands in victory, the other Brotherhood all joined in celebrating their victory.

"We will never hear the end of this." Scott grumbled as the X-Men all tried to get up from the pile they were left in.


End file.
